Tony DiNozzo or the man with a million problems
by mcabbyforever
Summary: A depressed tony is kidnapped at a bar how will the team react and is it possible that it has something to do with a six year old cold case?   redid the chapters hope they work better
1. dwelling on lifes little problems

Hey there

Tony DiNozzo was bored. He was sitting at the bar drinking alone. He and his girlfriend had a huge fight about something he couldn't remember due to his throbbing headache. Which he got when Jeanne threw her hair dryer at him which left quite an ugly bump.

He decided to let her cool off and went to a bar hoping to see someone he knew. He wasn't expecting anyone so wasn't surprised to just see a bunch of strangers.

He ordered a beer and stretched a little on his bar stool thinking about life. Why did he ask Jeanne to move in with him when it was so obvious he wasn't ready? Maybe if he hadn't rushed things so quickly he wouldn't have a golf ball sized bump on his head. He touched it and winced. He sat there thinking what Kate would say if she were still alive.

Oh hell, why bother wondering what she would say when he knew that he wouldn't be with Jeanne if she were still around. He had been in love with Kate she was perfect for him.

He laughed as he thought about his food fight with Kate after McGee's first case alone. We were a good pair Tony thought and admitted McGee was the icing on the perfect cake. He hoped McGee knew how he really felt. He admired him for being so strong and yet so compassionate.

He never forgot the day he met Tim and thought he would never hit it off with Abby. Damn was he ever wrong, and now in a few weeks the two would be married.

What really shocked him was that Abby said yes. Of course it didn't hurt that the poor guy was unconscious for three days after he was blown out a second story window by a bomb Nick Rogers their culprit planted to get rid of all the evidence.

Of course the team wasn't stupid and still managed to catch him thanks to McGee's stubbornness. Three days later he wakes up and instead of trying to rest and recuperate he leaves the hospital without being released and heads to work where he figures out where the kid went.

Tony of course catches Nick and handcuffs him but McGee was still the hero in a sling with a bandage headband. The probie said he had a dream about a bank robbery and drug smuggling ring and so hacks into the FBI files like his genius computer skills taught him and finds him.

Big freaking deal Tony thought and sighed. He was the senior agent but that didn't matter because he wasn't a genius. So now Tony was bored and depressed.

Sure, the team was closer to bringing down a murderer who was head of a drug ring that became a cold case six years ago thanks to the computer geek. Big deal he thought as he drank from the beer bottle.

He had his big findings sometimes and no one made a big deal Tony sighed feeling unloved. No one had even made that big a deal when he decided to heroically come in to work after almost dying from the plague. His brave actions save the probie and Kate from being blown up and possible corpses on Ducky's table.

But McGee leaves a hospital after a twenty foot drop and gets pats on back. How was that fair he thought and now really wished he hadn't blown it with Jeanne.

It would have been okay but he had to go and open his big mouth. He took the new bag of ice from the bartender and held it to his head wincing slightly.

He walked into Jeanne's apartment and was about to tell her about his day but she interrupts telling him about a cute little house she found on the internet and wanted to go look at it right away.

Now the smart thing would have been to go along with it but his head was in a fog and he told her to screw it. She reminded him that moving in together was his idea but he wasn't listening and told her to forget the whole moving in together idea.

She stormed into the bathroom and he relaxed thinking it was over. He turned as he heard her stomp toward him again and that was when the hair dryer smacked him in the forehead. She glared icy daggers at him as he fell to his knees holding his head in pain, turned and walked into her bedroom slamming the door. He quickly left grabbing some ice from the freezer.

So now he was a loser at work and a big creep to his girlfriend could life get any worse? Unfortunately the answer was yes and he heard the click of a gun behind him.

He turned to stare at a man with piercing angry green eyes. He was standing there polishing his gun and staring at Tony. "Hello, may I help you?" Tony asked not sure if the man was planning to shoot him.

"Yes, you may help by coming with me" the man sneered. Before Tony could respond or even react the man chloroformed him and Tony slumped into his arms.

The man paid for Tony's drinks. "I'm sorry my friend here is tired and fell asleep so I'll pay his tab" he said to the bartender who just nodded.

He then scooped up Tony in his arms. He turned to his partner who had sat down next to Tony and was drinking a beer.

"Let's go to NCIS David and talk to my son Tim about your brother Nick" said Thomas McGee as he lifted up Tony's prone body.

Tony moaned but didn't wake up as he was carried out of the bar. "Now Mr. DiNozzo you should be very proud to help out a fellow man with power" Thomas said.

"Thomas, you are truly evil now let's help Nick and then get our money" David said with a greedy look.

"Now Mr. Rogers, calm down we will all be rich soon enough with our little hostage here who works with my son" Said Thomas. David laughed as he tied up Tony with some rope in the trunk of the car and then threw him in the back and drove off.

On the way they picked up Michael DiNozzo who was waiting near a gas station since his car broke down and he had to be towed there.

They stole Tony's wallet and showed it to the guard who just nodded. David then took the car with their prisoner.

"Don't forget you two what's at stake if you squeal he dies" He said and drove off. Thomas and Michael glanced at each other hoping that both of their son's team was strong enough to take down The King as the head drug boss called himself.

His real name was Damien Rogers and he had power. The two men sighed knowing it would take a miracle to bring him down.


	2. teams problem now

Hello does no one review anymore or am I that bad at this

Timothy McGee was typing at his desk trying to figure out where Nick's buddies were. He then felt a presence and looked up to see a man looking at him.

"Hi, may I help you sir?" he asked. The man smiled amused. "Hello Timothy, I guess my son doesn't talk about me much but I know you went to MIT and are very smart" Michael said.

"Oh, you're Tony's father?" Tim asked standing up. He shook his hand and then noticed another figure walk up.

"Dad, why are you here?" he asked and looked at the two nervously.

"Now my son don't worry I just came to warn you and ask for your help" he said and his eyes danced mischievously.

"What warning, what the hell do you want?" Tim asked getting suspicious.

The two men glanced at each other. Thomas walked closer to him pushing him in the chair. He pushed him down and whispered to his ear.

"Timothy, if I were you I would do everything I ask and tell no one what I'm about to show you" Thomas whispered sending a shiver down Tim.

Michael grabbed Tim's keyboard and pressed a few keys. Tony came on the screen chained to a wall all bruised up.

David stood there with a bolero and smacked him with it a few times making him cry out in pain.

Tim flinched and as he looked closer saw he had a bomb attached to him.

"Now my boy, what say we go up and see Abby" Thomas said.

McGee was about to say something when Gibbs and Ziva walked up to the small group.

Gibbs looked at his agent questioningly. Tim looked at his dad and sighed. "Boss, this is Thomas McGee and Tony's father Michael DiNozzo" he said trying to keep his voice normal.

Mr. DiNozzo cleared his throat and beckoned the two over to McGee's computer. Gibbs looked at the video and anger rose into his eyes. He turned and glared at Michael his eyes demanding answers.

"Agent Gibbs I know my son means a lot to you and because of that I ask for your help" he said and Gibbs nodded slightly not totally convinced.

Thomas decided to interrupt. "Agent Gibbs we believe we may be able to help you bring down The King as we sort of have a connection to him" he said with a guilty look.

"What connection?" Gibbs asked in a low voice.

"We went to serve him undercover twenty years ago, Thomas and I brought down his illegal drug sale to other college kids" said Michael who looked just as nervous as he flinched watching the screen.

"He went to jail along with other charges of possible rape and attempted murder though there was little evidence to prove it" Thomas cut in.

"He served only ten years of prison due to the lack of evidence linking him to the murder" said Michael.

"For the last ten years since his release we believe he was preparing his two sons Nick and David to doing a big drug scam with a bunch of college kids" said Thomas interrupting again.

"Basically in lamest terms Damien AKA The King was busy making millions of counterfeit money in the first four years, six years ago we believe it was he who shot that petty officer which linked NCIS to the case" said Michael.

"In other words thanks to Tim's findings we know believe his scam is to use that millions of counterfeit money to make a huge profit off the college kids" Thomas said and the group stared at him confused.

"What my partner is trying to say is he'll sell drugs like pot, cocaine, heroine stuff like that to the students cheap like maybe eight bucks a pop or something like that so they'll think their getting a bargain but" said Michael and Thomas interrupts.

"All their getting is a one way ticket to jail with counterfeit money, since he'll have his sons and a bunch of other people he hires make anonymous calls to the police while he splits with the real money" he finishes and Michael glares at him.

The team looked impressed with the information and quickly hurried to the lab after watching Tony get smacked one last time.

"David unfortunately found me and forced me into a bar where Tony was and had me kidnap him so he could hold him hostage" said Thomas as he turned off the video and quickly followed the group to the elevator.

Michael clapped Thomas's shoulder "Don't worry my son will be fine" he said but inside felt dread and worry.

Gibbs must have noticed because he too was worried. He only hoped Abby could give him some helpful information.


	3. abby time

Hey everyone sorry for not making much sense hope it works better read it again if you didn't if not you probably wont understand this chapter.

Abby was spinning on her chair waiting for the group to visit. She had pulled up all the information she could find on the case and was now waiting for answers from her computer.

She smiled as she saw the group walk in but quickly dropped it seeing their worried expressions. "What's going on?" she asked now a little scared.

"Abby, what can you tell me about the kid we arrested?" Gibbs asked her as he handed her a new caf pow. Abby looked at him curiously but went to her computer anyway.

"Well he seems to have a large record for a twenty-two year old." She said and pulled up a list and read from it. "Bank theft, car theft, rape, assault, battery, the list goes on Gibbs" she said.

Gibbs sighed "What about that dead officer from six years ago?" he asked.

Abby looked at him confused but answered "the bullets and fingerprints were his, what's going on Gibbs this is bigger than some murder case?" she asked.

Gibbs sighed knowing Abby would find out her own way anyway. "You're right Abs, its way bigger it's a major drug scam and Tony's in the middle of it" he said.

Abby's eyes grew wide but made no sign of understanding. Gibbs sighed and the whole group brought the Goth up to date.

"Oh my god, poor Tony" Abby said shocked at the news.

Tim walked to her and helped her sit on a chair worried she would fall over.

"Abs listen to me we'll get Tony back but right now you and I have to figure out where he is" Tim said softly kneeling on the floor holding her hands.

"Your right McGee I just have to think of it like when Tony was chained to that prisoner and we almost lost him" said Abby standing up her spark back and ready to go.

"That's my girl you found him then and you'll help him again" Tim said standing up.

He turned to Gibbs who nodded. "You have one hour call me if you find him sooner" he said and the other four left to tell Ducky the news now.

Gibbs sighed as they entered the elevator again. He knew the second job would be even harder as they would have to dig up a six year old corpse to do a second autopsy to find information.

Why was it always so difficult he thought as they entered the morgue.


	4. in the morgue

Hey new chapter

The four entered the morgue and told the story again in turn.

Ducky whistled low and absolutely couldn't believe what he was asked to do.

"Jethro, you really expect me to find info on a body that's been dead for six years, besides being buried in the ground with all the elements and his decay there" Ducky rambled and Gibbs held up his hand grabbing the doctors shoulder.

"Duck, I know it's a long shot but we have no other leads, get palmer a shovel and dig up that corpse" Gibbs said and Jimmy looked up surprised.

"Agent Gibbs, you can't just mess with the dead, the poor man is at rest let him be" palmer said and Ziva and Ducky's eyes widened in surprise.

Gibbs eyes flashed angrily and he walked up to Jimmy who looked nervous now. "If you have a better idea to bring down this scumbag speak up now?" Gibbs growled two inches from Palmer's face.

Jimmy stared back but had no answer.

Gibbs walked away and Jimmy found his voice again. "Okay, lets say we get the corpse on our table what do you expect to find on a pile of bones cause that is probably what's left" He said and Gibbs turned around.

"Answers Palmer, cause obviously I have none and I'm not about to let this case go, not yet" Gibbs yelled and Palmer gave up and stormed out of the morgue.

"Get that body back here Duck" he ordered and left.

"Whoa, Tony's complained about him acting like a bastard but that" said Michael impressed.

"Yes, well Mr. DiNozzo you only got the tip of the ice cube" said Ziva.

"Iceberg?" asked Thomas. Ziva smiled and turned to him.

"Yes iceberg thank you, obviously everyone likes to correct me" she said in a teasing voice and Thomas blushed slightly.

Ziva smiled leading them out. "Wow, guess the saying is true the apricot doesn't fall from the tree" she muttered quietly.

"I think she meant apple Tom" whispered Michael.

"I heard that, and I believe it is best to warn you I am a trained assassin gentleman" Ziva said and both men smiled guiltily.

"Are you three coming or what?" Gibbs yelled still holding the elevator.

He released the door and they ran just barely catching the elevator before it closed.

Michael stuck his tongue out from behind Ziva and Thomas laughed.

Men, no matter the age they still act juvenile Ziva thought kicking Michaels shin.

"Ouch, Tony was right you are mean" he whimpered.

Gibbs glared at them all ending their silliness.

They entered the squad room. "All right, since you two are here for now take your son's computer and tell me anything you can about this drug ring" Gibbs ordered and went off for coffee.

The three immediately went to the desks and started typing not wanting to upset Gibbs any more.


	5. father and son together again

Hey guys thanks for reading this

Twenty minutes of clicking the mouse Michael got annoyed and bored. "That's it I don't give a damn what agent Gibbs says I have to find my son" he said with determination and left.

Thomas just shrugged to Ziva and continued searching.

Michael got in his car and drove around waiting for a call from Abby on his son. He had deep worry in his eyes. He knew they didn't always get along but that doesn't matter when your family.

His cell rang and he saw the lab written on it. "Hello, Abby did you find Tony?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, thanks to my partner who totally rocks, did I ever tell you that McGee, I should more often because your idea was" She rambled on.

"ABBY" Michael yelled and since the phone was on speaker his voice was pretty loud. Abby jumped in surprise and realized she had gone off topic.

"Sorry, anyway here's the address get Tony out of there" She said.

"You got it my sweet angel" Michael said and hung up. He looked at his handwriting and realized the address sounded very familiar.

He drove till he found a house that was really old and most of it was torn down. He sighed as he stared at the now faded blue house. He realized now of course that this was his old home twenty-five years ago when Tony was eight years old.

It was the house his wife died in after a terrible fire broke out. She had been cooking some lunch for Tony and herself and sat on a chair to wait for the water to boil. She had fallen asleep and a hand towel she had hung on a hook above the stove fell and caught on fire.

The fire spread and soon the whole place was lit up. Fortunately Tony was in the backyard playing in his club house, so he was able to be saved by a neighbor.

He sighed becoming lost in his thoughts. He stared at what used to be a beautiful full of life neighborhood that now looked like a scene from a horror movie as the fire had spread killing a few other homes.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud scream come from his old home. He quickly raced up the driveway and crept quietly into the rotting house.

He walked carefully through the home pushing his painful memories away. It was hard though as he passed the torn up stairs by the door into the giant living room.

He sighed looking at the old coffee table, bookshelves and other destroyed furniture that was totally rotted and chewed.

The he gasped as he looked at the window and saw his son strapped to the wall with giant braces that were nailed in right next to it partially blocked by his old bookshelf that looked grossly chewed up.

He saw David looking out the window and crept quietly hiding behind the giant book shelve and smiled as he gently touched his son's cheek.

Tony groaned but David just ignored him not even turning.

Tony opened his eyes and after a few seconds his blurry vision cleared and he gasped slightly as he recognized his father.

Michael put his hand over Tony's mouth quieting him as he took out a pocket knife and started to unscrew the bolts that nailed to Tony.

The first thing he unscrewed was the bomb and then shut it down.

Ten minutes later he had Tony's legs free and stood up to do his arms. He put the knife into the screw and twisted. It was almost out when he felt a gun touch his head.

He turned and saw David glaring at him angrily. Tony took the knife with his fingers from his dad as he was backed against the book shelf.

"Hello Mike, I guess you didn't heed my warning big mistake" David sneered.

"The bomb is dead so what else can you do you pathetic bastard" Michael said and was smacked in the face with the gun.

Tony had been pulling at his cuffs trying to shake out the screw that was still stuck inside.

He maneuvered the knife with his fingers trying to keep a steady grip.

He somehow managed to stick the knife into the screw and twisted the screw all the way out.

The cuff popped open and he painfully hung a few feet off the ground by one arm. He quickly worked the other cuff open and fell to the ground.

David heard him fall and went toward him. Michael jumped on his back.

"Run Tony, go get your friends" He screamed as David tried to get him off grabbing his neck.

Tony didn't need to be told twice and thanked the lord now for his physical education as he ran as fat as he could out the door and down the deserted street.

He ran for what seemed to him like an eternity before he fell to his knees gasping for breath.

It was then either by a major coincidence or fate that a familiar car pulled up next to him. Then a very familiar assistant stepped out and ran to him.

"Tony your alive how did you escape" He asked. Tony glanced up and smiled recognizing his friend

"It's a long story but right now my dads in danger and I could use an ice pack" Tony said before slumping into the man's arms.

A/N three guesses to our mystery man anyone figure out who it is?

Please R and R thanks


End file.
